


The 1D group chat

by Theniallersgirl



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniallersgirl/pseuds/Theniallersgirl





	The 1D group chat

**James adds Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis into "One Direction"**

**James-** Since I'm now part of the band I created this group chat

 **Liam-** You know we're on a break right?

 **Niall-** Ooooh let's get back together! And James and Zayn can be a part of this

**Liam adds Zayn to the group chat**

**Liam-** Missed us?

 **Louis-** Do we get any say in this?

 **Liam-** Who's we?

 **James-** Where's Harry?

 **Louis-** I mean do I get any say in this 


End file.
